This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to identify whether there are areas of cognitive impairment in children with multiple sclerosis as compared to healthy children. Goal #1 identify major factors contributing to missed school days in children and adolescents with MS. Goal #2 define the interrelations of emotional, cognitive,neurologic and psychiatric features among children and adolescents with MS. Goal #3 and determine the nature and extent of psychiatric dysfunction in children and adolescents with MS.